swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Notes: 15 December 04
>> 'Publish 11 ' Publish 11.5 Tis the season and with the last publish of this year we bring you Wookiee Life day, a new gunship, the ability to register with buildings for battle fatigue healing and the ability to save sorted items in your datapad for your next gaming session. Main Features Wookiee Life Day * Wookiees and other sentient beings are gathering for Life Day celebrations. To learn more about Life Day head to Vreni Island, the Lake Retreat or Anchorhead and speak to the Wookiee in red. UI * If you sort datapad items and the inventory in the detail view, the sort state will now be remembered the next time you log in. Profession Entertainer * All buildings that allow battle fatigue healing now are registerable via the /registerWithLocation command Profession Pilots * Added the M22-T "Krayt" Gunship as a neutral master-box gunship. This ship is equipped with a player controlled turret, like the Y-wing and TIE Aggressor. Changes and Fixes Profession Pilots * Privateer droid commands - The ship component detail page now displays the ship's capacitor's current level, maximum level, and recharge rate. It will also correctly reflect capacitor related droid command results that modify these values. * DroidProgrammingUI: Fixed an issue causing load/unload options to be enabled when no item is selected * DroidProgrammingUI: Fixed some update issues * Fixed a bug where the crosshairs would not be rendered when the target was out of range. This mostly applied to targeting capital ships and space stations. * Fixed a bug that allowed RSF pilots to attack Imperial NPCs * Removed unusable "Use" radial menu option on probe droids. * Added the M22-T "Krayt" Gunship as a neutral master-box gunship. This ship is equipped with a player controlled turret, like the Y-wing and TIE Aggressor * Naboo Privateer: Adjusted the flight path for targets in Captain Kaydine's first and third mission so they are easier to catch. * Naboo Privateer: Captain Kaydine now provides better direction for locating the Ay'Nat ghost fighters for his second mission. Profession Entertainer * All buildings that allow battle fatigue healing now are registerable via the /registerWithLocation command * Logging out removes registered performers properly Profession Merchant * The vendor maintenance cycle will no longer halt when the vendor is out of maintenance. Profession Chef * Blue milk and other mind healing foods will now heal you instead of causing damage when you have mind wounds. Armor * Ithorian Guardian armor will now properly have the same special protections and stats as Chitin. This will impact new pieces of Ithorian Guardian armor only. Note: The old pieces had two special protections (blast & kinetic) this was wrong. They were meant to have only one (kinetic). In addition, the armor's effectivenesses was wrong. They were "energy/cold/electricity" they are now "energy/blast/acid." The intention is to make this armor an Ithorian version of Chitin. UI * If you sort datapad items and the inventory in the detail view, the sort state will now be remembered the next time you log in. * Fixed a bug where a running player would open a UI (such as the planet map) and then close out the UI only to stuck in a running state. Crafting * Using /harvestCreature to harvest a creature resource that doesn't exist (like bones from a Piket) will no longer cause you to be unable to harvest a legitimate resource from that creature. You will also get a message saying the creature doesn't have the resource you wanted to harvest. * Decreased duration of vehicle customization kits Group * Added the number of credits you receive for completing a mission if you are not in a group to display as a system message. Travel * Fixed an exploit where vehicles could be generated with 40k max HAM Misc * The Gorax may make an appearance on Endor. * Race droids now reset record times once every 24 hours to allow everyone a more equitable chance to earn racing badges. Category:Updates